Justin Vandervelde/Quotes
All Quotes *Oh dear Hopkins. Seems you don't have a key to get out. *I have a key and you don't. *Don't you wish you had the key Jimmy? *I bet you like a key Hopkins. *You won't catch me Hopkins. *See ya. *I'm too fast for you Hopkins. *Nice try slowpoke. *Watch it. He's trying to get away. *What on earth are you wearing? That's not Aquaberry. *Don't be foolish. We can't let you in without an Aquaberry shirt. *You better stop acting all tough Hopkins or I'll make you regret it. *Look behind you Hopkins. *Take care of him boys. *Just give up Hopkins. *Hahahaha! *You're slow. *You're not going to catch me like that. *Woowoo. Over here. *That's right Jimmy wash up *You stink. *Do you know what's in that water Jimmy? *Hey! Can I have a little help out here? *Now that my friends have softened you up It's time for me to finish the job. *You'll be sorry Hopkins. *Hahahahah! It's mine now sucker. *What do you think that noise was? *Tell me about it. *They even practiced wrestling at night *Did you know? *The two of them keep me awake sometimes with their grunting and groaning *Who let Hopkins in here? *I thought I smelled something poor *Run him off *Drive him out *I'll try not to hurt you too bad *Famous last words Hopkins *Hit him in the face *He's not getting up. Mark my words. *Man I just love these fights *Sure thing *I'd be worried about catching something *It's going to be embarrassing for him when she waits on his table one day *That Gord. He's always being such a ray *We got us a peeping tom here *Oh. Those are true *Come on *So Harrington House is purchased presents for the student body *To make it a little more interesting we've hidden them all around town *The risk reward ratio only adds to the enjoyment my young poor friend *Hm. There's a little problem. Your parents need to be members of the board for you to be elligible. Tell you what old chap. We'll give you that old abandoned beach house. Should be nice once you clean it up. *There you are sir *I've got Daddy's checkbook with me *Top dollars for top grades *Makes sense to me *Indeed. But since we're good friends I'll only charge you a small fee to look at the cheat sheet *Greetings. Did you chaps bring the money? *Do you have my cash? *You guys looking for something? *Thanks for the cash chaps *Money! Money! Hahahahaha! *See you at midterms *Hopkins? *That bastard is trying to rat on us *What are you looking at peon? *Sound like a lark *I'm in *What a capital idea *This is getting dull *I'm out *I'm done with this nonsense Jimmy *I'm getting assaulted. *Help me Jimmy! *Here! Throw these eggs at someone then you'll be cool. *Figures that this dump would be out of proper paper. *Be a good man and fetch me some. *Go show those paupers what you think of them. *Go on. *Paying you to harass poor people makes me feel good about myself. *Someone needs to write some mean-spirited graffiti in New Coventry. *Not me obviously. They beat me up *I bet you can't beat my swimming record. You just don't have the poise. *It's been a while since someone egged the girls dorm. *I'd do it myself but I'd prefer to hire a peon *My bike! *My clothes! *What a dumb stunt *I guess it's a cheap way to amuse yourself *Well that was exceedingly stupid *You're an idiot Hopkins *Look out peon *I need that *That's my property *My daddy paid good money for that *Nobody can touch me *That's right *I'm the best *Oh excuse me *Hey there *Pardon me *Get out of my space peon *Do not rumple my clothes *Do not presume to touch me *Mind your manners *Peon *Fool *Are you blind? *Go get fried somewhere else junkie *Wipe the grease out of your eyes bum *Get back to the library *You did that on purpose *You better be insured *You won't get away with that *I think I better excuse myself *Here's where I make my eggs *I'm done with this exercise *Not bad for a low class place *Mingeling with the lower class can be fun sometimes *Help me! I'll pay you! *I need a bodyguard! *Help! *Keep running peon! *Run for your life! *That's right! Run and hide like a coward! *We'll get you later Jimmy Hopkins! *Mark my words! *He's getting away *Maybe I should join the sports team *There are not enough greek marble sculptures in this school *I wonder if Ted wants a Prep friend *We should have another party at Harrington House and invite the Jocks *I don't see why Derby doesn't wanna ally with the Jocks. It'd be a perfect match *I wonder if the other Preps wear Aquaberry underwear like I do *My father will hear of this *It is totally unacceptable *Someone of my caliber should not be treated like that *What is going on? *Good show. *Well done. *Well then. *Hmm. Yes. *This will be the year that we finally put the greasers in their place. *Dr Slawter was ranting about the plant at Harrington House again. I think he's crazy. *Did you hear about Lola and Gord? Goes to show the Preps are superior the Greasers in every way. *Hopkins is set to take over the whole school. Mark my words. *Gary was saying bad things about Jimmy. I think it's just jealousy. *I'm sure all those things Gary said about Jimmy were true. *The Greasers use old frying oil the style their hair. I'm sure of it. *The Greasers try to act tough because they know they don't have a future. *Greaser girls are easy. They have to be. Because they're so low class. *You can always judge a person by the quality of their clothes. *You can get away with anything if you have enough money. *Mister Hattrick used to work for my father. It is quite useful sometimes. *''(05:25)'' While fighting *I have class, you peon! *I'll put you in your place! *You'll regret this! Category:Character Quotes